Memories Returned
by MistressSara
Summary: A former student and Death Eater returns to Hogwarts. The only problem? She doesn't remember being a former student or a Death Eater. SSOC, I'm dreadful at the summary, just read and enjoy. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the original character. Everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. In a way her fans belong to her which means a lot of us fall into the category of everyone. Hmm... just something to think about.

Moony

Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked coming into the headmaster's office.

"Yes I did Severus, please have a seat." Dumbledore offered. "I have just received an owl from a wizard I know in the Muggle world and he has informed me that they have found Miss Grant."

"They found Alex? Where is she?" Severus asked quickly.

"Calm yourself my friend. She is on her way here. However you must remember that Miss Grant still is suffering from the memory loss charm and might not remember any of us. So we must be careful."

"What does she remember?"

"She remembers her life before Hogwarts and she knows that she had been in hiding, that is about the extent of it." Dumbledore said with that gleam in his eyes. "I have great faith that you will jog her memory."

"What position is she going to take?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her knowledge of Defense is still quite lucid she will be capable of teaching."

"I trust that she has no recalection of her past... activities?"

"No, it has been covered, she hasn't seen it."

"Perhapes it would be helpful to her if she saw it."

"We have given this great thought Severus. And if you are willing she will stay with in your chambers until she begins to remember what she has forgotten."

"And if she doesn't remember?"

"We will cross that when the time comes." Before they could continue any further, there came a knock on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore spoke.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus felt his breath catch in his cheast as the wooden door squeeked open and a tall man entered leading an equally tall woman into the room. She was roughly 5'11"/6 foot and had waist length dark brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and as Severus recalled, changed to green when she cried.

She wasn't terribly skinny but she wasn't huge, what you would call some where in between. With an akward pause she continued into the room. Dumbledore and Severus both stood. "Welcome Miss Grant." Dumbledore smiled at her offering her a seat. "I just want a word with Mr. Cane and I will return." Dumbledore said walking out of the room with the tall man that had entered with Alex. "I'll just be a moment." He said closing the door behind them.

"Hullo." She smiled at Severus. He saw the smile of the girl he used to know all those years ago. He looked at her, not believing that his best friend and first love was standing infront of him, not even slightly aware of the past that they share.

"Hello." He said, trying to hide the emotions that were running through him. They sat down infront of Dumbledore's desk and waited in silence.

"So... have you taught here long?" She asked.

"Yes almost 26 years I think it's been now."

"Wow. What do you teach?"

"I'm the potion's master and I am also the head of Slytherin house." He said, a touch of pride detected in his voice. He had the most wonderful voice, it was like velvet. And yet it sounded so familiar to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." She said suddenly. This was like a dagger through his heart, the woman he most loved through out his life didn't even remember his name.

"Severus Snape." He said, searching her eyes for some glimmer of remembrance. However he saw nothing.

"I'm Alexandra." She smiled at him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry that took so long. I trust that you have reaquanted yourselves."

"Reaquanted?" Alex asked, looking confused. "You must be mistaken. We haven't met before, I don't even think I've ever been to Hogwarts."

"Oh you are quite correct Miss Grant. You must forgive an old man for getting confused." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well Professor Snape will show you to your chambers. Your room is in the same quarters as his. (Suddenly the R-rating makes sense). We wouldn't want you wondering about the corridors by yourself. It is a rather large castle." Dumbledore smiled, glancing over his half moon spectecals. Something about that look seemed so familiar to Alex, yet she couldn't place her finger on but something...


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's really kind of you to share your quarters with me." Alex said as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Not at all." He said in an almost kind tone. It was very hard for Severus to control himself around Alex, they used to hold hands and kiss, but now she looked at him like a stranger. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door, "I'll teach you how to unlock the door later."

She nodded and followed him through the door and into a living room with a black leather couch and two club chairs on a soft dark green carpet.

"This is lovely Severus." She said glancing around the room in awe.

"Thank you." He said curtly. "Come, I'll show you to your room." He said solemnly, leading her down the hall from the living room to a door almost at the end of the hall. He opened the door to her room and moved to let her enter.

The room was decorated with dark purple. The four-poster bed had dark purple silk sheets. Her trunk had been brought up to the room along with her carpetbag. "This is amazing! My favourite colour is purple." She said softly, thinking that it was an extraordinary coincidence.

"What are the odds." He muttered to himself. She gave him a glance that was much like one she use to give him when he said something sarcastic.

"What?"

"Dinner is in an hour, so you might want to get ready. My room is across the hall if you need anything."

"Oh... uhm thank you." She said, smiling briefly at him as he left the room, closing the door. Alex flopped onto the bed, giving a sigh of exhaustion. She had travelled quite a distance in just one day and now she had the feeling flood her with thoughts that she had been here before and that she knew this mysterious Severus.

"Severus Snape." She breathed softly, thinking about the man who completely dressed in black and was so frightfully pale.

Of course she was rather pale herself. She pulled herself off the bed and started to get changed. She put on a pair of black robes and grabbed her favourite necklace. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew that it had to do with the time of her life she couldn't remember.

It was a silver snake pendent with emerald eyes. Alex had no idea where it came from, she had been told that she was in an accident and that's why she couldn't remember a lot of her past. But something deep down inside told her that she'd been here before.

REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snape's Room (OMG! How many dirty thoughts just entered my head!)

Snape stood over the Pensive and watched as his REAL worst memory played before him. He was a teenager again (which would make it legal for me! Note that fact my three bests!) and stood waiting in the dark outdoors of Hogwarts. It was the night of graduation. Quietly and patiently he waited.

"Severus there you are." A voice rang through the darkness.

"So it would seem." He said sarcastically, smirking ever so slightly.

"Look there's something I need to tell you." Alex said softly, the smile fading from her face.

"What?"

"I've heard about what you've decided to do. Potter and his gang found out and were more than pleased to tell me. You can't do this..."

"It's too late now Alex." He said.

"Oh please tell me you didn't." She asked softly, grabbing his arm and rolling up the sleeve. Sure enough there on the pale flesh was a dark marked burned into him. Into his soul. "Take me with you." She said meekly.

"No, I won't let you pay for my mistake." He said firmly.

"Severus, please. You know that I want to be with you. I would give up anything to stay with you. Please don't leave me here alone." She pleaded.

"Are you sure you want to give up everything for me? Alexandra once you've been taken there's no turning back. You must stay till death." He said seriously, holding her at arms length.

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to be with you." She said, closing the space between them by pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Please."

"Alright. If you truly want to you may come with me." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Suddenly they were no longer standing outside of Hogwarts. But were in a camp like atmosphere torches burned green and lead the way to a large alter.

"Severus, I see that you brought a new recruit."

"Yes Master I have." He said, Alex was shaking with fear.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" The smooth, evil voice asked from under his hood. Suddenly Alex felt herself being forced to the middle of the alter, towards that... thing. "Oh yes, many of my servants would be thrilled to have you." He whispered, a hand caressing her face. "But some how I know that you allow only one man to take that position. Am I correct Severus?"

"Yes Master, you are." It was true, the only man she would... 'be' with was Severus.

"So I shall leave that decision to you Severus, if you should decide to... share your little friend." He said, finally removing his hand from Alex. "Are you ready dear?" He asked.

"Yes." Alex said, controlling her fear and putting her focus onto Snape.

"Raise your sleeve." He said, pulling a wand from his hooded cloak.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the wand touched her skin, he began to mutter a spell that sent green sparks flying from the wand. Alex stifled a scream as the sparks burned into her arm, the skin burned and she could feel it searing into her.

Severus felt his chest tighten as he watched her face contort with pain. She looked over at him, he had to find the only woman in the world who could keep a look of love in her eyes while feeling the worse possible pain.

Finally the sparks stopped and her arm fell limply at her side. "Welcome my dear." Voldemort said with an evil tinge in his voice.

"Thank you Master." She replied icily. Severus wasn't sure if she was pretending or if she truly had decided that this was the path she wanted to follow.

Slowly the scene began to fade as the water in the pensive began to swirl. And like that he returned to the present. He knew that some day she'd remember what she had done... what she had done for him. And when she remembered she would remember the love that they had shared. Severus had no idea how close that time would be.

Right at that moment Alex stood trembling outside his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She quickly went back to her room, softly shutting the door so not to let him know she had gone into the hall. Her mind was running ramped, had she really joined the Dark Lord just for the love of a man.

No, she must have heard wrong, it was impossible. Alex decided that the smartest thing to do would be to put it all out of her mind.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She went to the door to find Severus waiting for her. "Are you all ready for dinner?" He asked softly, his eyes quickly looking over her. Finally resting on her chest.

"Uhm, Severus? My eyes are up here." She said, feeling both uncomfortable and a little excited by the long, unpenetrable stare from his dark eyes.

"What? Oh I'm terribly sorry (such a Hugh Grant line!). It's just your necklace looks very familiar." 'Of course it does you twit!' Severus thought to himself. 'You gave it to her.'

"Oh... I don't know where I got it. Just another thing I can't remember." She sighed, gently picking up the medallion and looking it over.

"We should probably head off for dinner. The students will be arriving soon." Snape said quickly, leading her down the hall. They arrived at the great hall, just as the students began to arrive.

"Who is that with Snape?" Hermione asked as they watched Snape and Alex walk towards the staff table.

"Probably the new Defense teacher." Harry said, as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"But why would she sit with Snape? He usually hates the new Defense teachers." Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well maybe they know each other." She suggested.

"Yes a beautiful woman like her knows Snape!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"You think she's beautiful?" Hermione asked, with an obviously restrained tone.

"What? Well uhm... What I meant was... I mean..." Ron was studdering. Harry just shook his head and stifled a laugh.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alex asked Snape as she caught a glance of Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter." Snape said, filling her cup with wine.

"No... that's not it... I've seen that boy somewhere before... with Lily Evans..." Alex wasn't exactly sure what she was speaking of. But that boy with the jet-black hair and glasses... "I know! James! James Potter!" She said, Severus looked cautiously at her. Of all the people she could have remembered it had to be Lily and James.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I love getting reviews. Heehee.

Chapter 7

"That's his son Harry. Revolting resemblance though I must admit." Severus said.

"I wonder how I know his father? This is the first I've remembered from my past for a while." She said, taking a sip from her goblet.

"What else have you remembered?" Snape asked, not letting the hopefulness that she might have remembered him take over.

"Just bits and pieces, images. For some reason I remember a camp of some sort with green torches. Also there is this one memory at some sort of castle or estate and this room decorated with dark green and a four poster bed. And I just remember waiting for someone."

Snape knew both of these memories that she had had. She had been waiting for him in his room the night before going into hiding. And Voldemort's camp from when he took her to join the death eaters.

"If everyone could please quiet themselves I have a few start of term announcements. First years should know that the Forbidden forest is strictly prohibited to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And second we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Alexandra Grant." There was some mild applause for her. "Well with that out of the way, let us begin the feast." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared before them. (mmm British food... Runs away)

When the last bit of food was cleaned from the plates, Dumbledore excused everyone.

"I have to go to the Slytherin common room, do you wish to accompany me?" Snape asked, hoping that she would say yes. They had spent a lot of time together in that room, perhaps she would remember something.

"I'd be glad to." Alex smiled and followed him into the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review ThouandI

Chapter 8

"Alright everyone quiet down." Snape said, going into teacher mode. Everyone instantly grew silent. "Welcome Back. I've just a few announcements than you can go about your brainless chatter. Your schedules will be delivered tomorrow morning at breakfast. They have decided that this year there will be under no circumstances use of magic in the halls between classrooms. Detention awaits anyone who is foolish enough to try. And the headmaster has decided that we will have the Yule Ball again this year." He caught a glimpse of Alex from the corner of his eye; she seemed to have stopped breathing almost.

Something must have clicked in her mind. "Alright, go about your business." He said, his words jerked her out of the trance like state that had fallen over her. Severus led her out of the common room and towards their quarters. "Are you well?" He asked, no traces of concern in his voice.

"Yes... I just remembered something... that wasn't the first time I've been in that room and you know it Sev." She said, referring back to his old endearment. She was the only person he allowed to call him 'Sev.'

"What did you remember?" He asked quickly, leading her the opposite way from their quarters.

"We were in school together, weren't we? Both Slytherin?" He nodded; she stopped for a moment to process this new information. "Were we friends?" She asked, as they walked towards the stone statue that was actually an entrance to Dumbledore's office.

With a quick knock on the door they were entering the cluttered office and sitting down infront of the large desk that was covered with parchment and books.

"Ah, good evening Severus, Miss Grant." Dumbledore smiled, sitting down behind his desk. Suddenly Alex's mind began to flash back to another time, when she was a student, sitting in that same place with the same person beside her...

REVIEWS PEOPLE! REVIEWS!


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note from Moony: you are now entering a flash back, please make sure that your safety belt is securely fastened.  
"Alexandra, Severus I trust you know why Professor Gander brought you here." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"Yes Sir." They said in unison.

"Miss Grant I trust you'll keep these sort of curses to yourself."

"Yes sir, its just Potter and his friends were..." He cut her off with a raise of his hand.

"No matter how noble your intentions Miss Grant you should have restrained yourself from bewitching the toilet to try and swallow Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was trying to be stern, but found it was difficult considering the conditions.

"Yes sir." Alex remained silent as Severus stifled a laugh. "May I just say that Potter and his friends are endlessly going after Severus and myself and are never punished. They almost got him killed and didn't get so much as a detention." She said, trying not to get angry.

"That situation has already been dealt with Miss Grant." Dumbledore smiled at her. She found it almost infuriating that this wizard was always smiling as if there was nothing wrong with the world. "It's getting late, you two should be getting back to the dorms."

Alex and Severus stood and left. "Thank you for doing that for me." Severus said as they walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"If I've helped one person by having a toilet try and swallow their enemy, than my job is done." She smiled over at him.

End flashback. Wasn't that fun?

"We've been in here before." Alex said, snapping back to reality.

"Yes, we were just here this afternoon." Severus said, giving her a strange look.

"I know, but when we were students. We got in trouble... for... making a toilet try and swallow somebody." Alex said, looking from Severus to Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded.

"I knew you'd jog her memory Severus." Dumbledore smiled at both of them.

Thanks for the reviews ThouandI! Heh heh


	10. Chapters 10 & 11

Chapter 10

Alex and Severus walked back to their chambers. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Would you have believed me?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Probably not. Sev I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the honest truth." She said, with a serious tone, as they walked through the door into their quarters and sat in the living room.

"What is it Alex?" He asked.

"Was I a Death Eater?"

"Yes. We both were. But you never really wanted to, you did it..."

"For you?" She asked briefly.

"Yes."

"Did I love you that much?" She asked without hesitation.

"Yes you did."

"Then what happened? If I loved you so much why would I let them put me in hiding?"

"Because you had escaped the Death Eaters and went to Dumbledore for help. We found a way to deactivate your mark and then hid it..."

"Let me see it."

"What?"

"My mark, I want to see it, take the spell off." Alex said rather forcefully.

"Are you sur..."

"Yes, show it to me." He pulled out his wand and rolled up her sleeve. His wand moved slowly over her arm as he muttered an incantation. Suddenly her arm tingled as the mark began to show.

"Oh my..." Alex began to say as it showed with more clarity.

"You were so happy when they covered it."

"I remember that, when you decided to become a spy... that's why you wouldn't go into hiding with me. Because Dumbledore wanted to keep someone in his camps as a spy." She fell silent and just looked at him.

"That's right." He said softly, as she closely examined the mark on her arm.

"They did a temporary memory-loss charm on me. So if they needed me for something they could bring me back... Am I needed for something then?" She asked.

"Not really. But we needed to find you and bring you here before one of the Dark Lord's servants found you/"

"Are you still a spy then?"

"Yes." There were a few more moments of silence.

"I remember the last time I was here with you. In your chambers." She began to blush.

"I couldn't have been... did I just see Alexandra Candence Scarlett Douglous Grant blush?" Snape asked with a mock tone and laughed slightly when she grimaced at the use of her full name.

"Do you really want to play that game Severus Nexus Alan..."

"Alright, this needs to stop. It's not my fault that my mother had a lot of names picked out for me."

"Indeed." She smirked, knowing that she had won a small victory.

"You were saying about that memory..."

Thanks for the review ThouandI, OTHERS CAN REVIEW TOO!


	11. chapter 12

Thanks for the review! I'm in such a good mood today! I just got my driver's permit! Yay!

Chapter 11 (there will be some adult situations in this chapter)

Flashback

Alex sat in the black leather chair infront of the fireplace. Her hand continued to touch the spot where her mark had been.

"What are you doing in here, Love?" Severus asked, coming up behind her.

"Well... I go into hiding tomorrow... and they are going to cast a memory-loss charm. Which means I won't remember you tomorrow..."

"I see what you're getting at..."

"I hope so. I couldn't have been more obvious unless I just came out and said 'I'm leaving tomorrow so you would you please fuc..."

She was cut off by him pulling her into a kiss, she parted her lips slightly so that his tongue could slide into her mouth. When they pulled apart he slowly led her to the bed and began to undress her... (I don't want to get in trouble for writing inappropriate material, let me know if you want to read the unedited version)...

The next morning Alex was quickly scrawling a note onto a piece of parchment. It was a good-bye note for Severus; she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She also knew that if did wake him up she probably wouldn't be able to leave.

After writing that, she folded the parchment and put it on the pillow next to him. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Suddenly he was awake and pulling her into a more passionate kiss. "Don't go." He said, sleepily.

"I have to, Dumbledore is waiting..." He silenced her by pulling her into another kiss. "I have to go love." She said, kissing him again. "I love you Sev." Giving him one last kiss than rolling out of the bed.

"I love you too." He said as he watched her leave.


	12. chapters 13 &14

Thanks so much for all the review! Heh heh.

Chapter 13

"Oh Merlin! Severus I remember. I remember everything!" She said throwing herself into his arms, than gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yes, you must." He joked as he pulled her back into their embrace. Much to his dismay, she pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Are you coming?" She asked, holding out a hand to him.

"And where are we going, Miss Grant?" He asked, before standing up and taking her hand.

"Well I was thinking we could celebrate me getting my memory back." She said, leading him down the hallway.

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours of course."

"Oh yes, you're most certainly the Alex I've missed." He said as they entered his room...

... "What time is it?" Alex asked, not moving out of Severus arms.

"Why?" Severus asked, feeling perfectly content to stay as they were for the rest of the morning.

"We both have classes to teach this morning." She said, moving closer to him.

"Fuck all, so we do." He muttered, holding onto her tightly.

"Clock! Time?" Alex called out to the enchanted clock sitting on the nightstand.

"It's 7:30 am Mistress." The clock said softly.

"Oh, come on Sev. We can sleep plenty tonight."

"Miss Grant, of all the years you've known me do you honestly think that I have any intentions of sleeping tonight?"

"Whatever your intentions for later Professor Snape, you must get up." She grinned pulling out of his embrace and getting up. He sighed, shut his eyes and leaned back again. Suddenly and pillow smacked him in the head. "Come on Sevvie!"


	13. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Despite the good mood that Alex had put Snape in, it didn't last very long after breakfast.

"Longbottoms, I see that your potions skills have not improved over the summer holiday." Snape said angrily as he pulled out his wand and replaced the melted cauldron with a new one.

"S---sorry Professor Snape." Neville said meekly.

"Foolish boy, 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said walking to his desk and sitting down. "Granger if you would be so helpful as to assist your somewhat lacking classmate, perhaps you can keep Gryffindor from loosing more points." Snape sneered at them.

"First bloody day of school and he's already taken points from Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed coming into the DADA classroom.

"Ron did you honestly think that Snape was going to miraculously change over summer break?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't changed since first year." Alex muttered. Hermione quickly shot a look over to Ron and Harry.

"See! I told you that they knew each other." Hermione said pointedly.

"Yes, you were right AGAIN Hermione." Harry said.

"Do you children honestly have nothing better to do then discuss weather or not your teachers have known each other in the past?" Alex asked. They were instantly silent. "Alright children, welcome to the first day of your new Defence class. I believe that you learn more by actually doing instead of writing parchment after parchment about what you've read in books.

However there are some requirements that you must fulfil before we can actually start. All I am asking is that you read the first chapter of your textbook. This is just an introduction to the level of work we will be on."

"Now, I'm rather sure that none of you know me, seeing as how I don't know any of you." She smiled at them. "Now I want everyone to tell me their names while I take attendance." She said, sitting on the corner of her desk. Much to her surprise she recognized a lot of the names from their parents who she'd been in school with. "Very good. I know that certain teachers here favour their own house about others. However I am not one of them, so when you are in my class your houses do not matter to me. Are there any questions?"

"What house were you in?" a blond haired boy asked.

"Slytherin... you're Lucius' boy are you not?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, now showing her respect.

"Well, lets get started then, take out your books and please begin to read." Alex said, giving Malfoy a quick look before sitting down behind her desk.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Did you know that Lucius' son is a student here?" Alex asked, she was lying down on the couch in Severus' office, while he sat behind the desk making a lesson plan.

"I did as a matter of fact." Severus said glancing over at her. She had shown up after classes finished for the day and found comfort lying in his office while he worked. Both were just happy to be in the same room together again.

"So professor, what have you been up to for the last twenty years?" She smiled, moving to sit on the corner of his desk.

"You know teaching these brats, working for Dumbledore..."

"Missing me?" She interjected.

"Of course I've been missing you." He said, she began to run a hand through his hair. Despite what people might say, his hair wasn't greasy, it's just very shiny because of the potion fumes.

He stood and pulled her into a kiss. They were so involved with each other that neither heard the knock on the door, however after the door squeaked open they became aware that someone was there.

Quickly they pulled apart and Alex got off the desk. "Sorry Professors, I did not mean to interrupt, however Professor Dumbledore sent me to find you."

"For what reason Malfoy?" Snape snapped at the boy.

"When you missed dinner, he was concerned. He sent me to make sure your lab didn't explode or anything." Malfoy said, obviously amused to have been the one who stumbled across the scene before him.

"Well you've done what you came to do, now get back to your common room." Snape said, he was still maintaining his icy demenor even after being caught in a romantic embrace with another teacher.

"Yes Professor Snape. You two have a nice evening." Malfoy sneered, quickly leaving the room. Snape pulled out his wand and put a ward on the door.

"Oh... that was a wand... I just thought that you were happy to see me. (Fish: I put that in just for you!)" She said, with mock sadness.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said, pulling her into another kiss. "Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her towards one of the office walls.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that caused the wall to slide to the side revealing a doorway. He opened the door for her then followed.

"A short cut to my chambers." He whispered.

...(is there something going on? I think so)... (Am I not writing it all out because I would prefer to keep my account on ? I think so!)...


	15. Chapters 17 & 18

Chapter 17

"Severus what is this my son tells me about Alexandra Grant teaching?" Lucius Malfoy asked storming into Snape's office.

"What about it?"

"She is a traitor and was suppose to be taken care of"

"Calm yourself my friend, you'll give yourself a stroke. Have you spoken of this to the Dark Lord yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to come and find out if it was true."

"Care for a drink?" Snape asked, standing up and going to where his whiskey was kept.

"Yes please." He mumbled. "Is she still as good looking as ever?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"Even more so." Snape said, feeling repulsed by the direction that their conversation had begun to go.

"Maybe the dark lord would allow some of us to enjoy her before she is..."

"Your drink, Lucius." Severus said, holding a glass out to him.

"Thank you Severus, but I'd much prefer your glass." He said taking the glass that Severus had kept for himself.

"Whatever you wish." Severus said handing Lucius the glass that he had reserved for himself.

"As I was saying, perhaps, with your consent of course, I would be able to... have my way with her." He suggested, raising an eyebrow to him as he sipped the whiskey.

Suddenly Lucius began to drift off, then landed unconscious on the floor. "Perhaps not." Severus Muttered.

Chapter 18

"You're in a right state tonight Sev." Alex commented later that night while she was getting changed.

"Well that git Lucius showed up at my office today. His brat of a son informed him that you are now a teacher here." Severus noticed the look of fear cross her face. "You have no need to worry about it my love. I gave him a sleeping draft and a memory modifier he no longer knows that you are here."

"What about Draco?"

"I spoke with Dumbledore, he already has taken care of everything. He has taken the role of your secret keeper. So neither the Dark Lord or his followers can find you now." He explained, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "So my dearest have I mollified your fears?"

"Who said I had any fears?" She asked, her Slytherin ways returning.

"No one love, no one." He grinned, laying down on the bed and bringing her with him.

"Accio wand." She called, her wand flying to her hand. Suddenly she was holding the tip of her wand at his throat.

"What are you doing Alex?"

"You'll see love. Av..."

CLIFF HANGER!!!


	16. Chapter 19

All right I am updating to both help Elora Nova with her fanfic query and to keep herself from exploding. Heehee a-k- it was a tad mean of me to leave it like that. Ergo NEW CHAPTER!

-Moony

Head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout

Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick

Eh there you go.

Chapter 19

Snape inhaled sharply "Avila Buttons." She whispered, sparks flew from her wand and caused his buttons to be undone quickly. She noticed his expression and how is seemed to relax. "Honestly Sev, did you think I was going to undo all of those by hand?" She grinned. "Speaking of which, what is with all the buttons? Family fortune or what?" She asked removing his coat.

"They are to keep prying eyes from prying." He said shortly as she removed the white shirt that was underneath the coat.

"Sev love, I hate to break it to you but most of the girls in this school are terrified of you and I highly doubt that they would be trying to sneak a peak under you robes." (Note from authoress: that last statement is true, with the acceptation of me, Heehee) Alex said, helping him take his boots off.

"And I hate to break this to you love, but there have been some girls here brave enough to try and get into my robes (again me)." He all but whispered to her.

"Really Professor? And what happened to those unfortunate girls?"

"Well since detention with me was what got them into this mischief, I found that detention with Filch would be the wiser decision." Alex laughed at this. He found her laughter one of the most delicious sounds in the world. It had seemed so long since that laughter rang through his ears. Her laugh was clear and the quintessence (total vocab word!) of pure joy.

"What are you grinning at Sev?" She asked, stopping her laughter.

"Just you love." He smiled again, then pulled her down into a kiss... (Is that a Barry White song I hear? Why yes it is... heh heh...)

Alright now I must go eat my breakfast of ice cream, heh heh, Review if you get the chance.

-Moony


	17. Chapter 20!

Thanks for the reviews! Heehee, best way to cheer me up after a crappy day.

Chapter 20 (My first time I've reached a chapter 20!)

The year started to move by quickly and before they knew it, it was right before Christmas holiday. The time for the Yule Ball was rapidly approaching.

"Severus my love you've received an owl from your mother." Alex said, walking into his private office from the passageway to their chambers.

"Oh what the bloody hell does she want?" Severus said, taking the envelop from Alex and opening it.

"Well it's not uncommon for a mother to contact her child. My own mother would have... if they hadn't disowned me." Alex said, sitting down on the couch by the fireplace.

"Mother wants me to come for Christmas dinner... correction she wants US to come to dinner." Snape said, walking over to Alex and handing her the letter to read for herself.

"Ah Dumbledore told her I was back. Your mother was always very kind to me..."

"Oh, bloody hell woman, do you wish to go or not?"

"I think we should go. Who knows you might enjoy yourself." Alex said skeptically.

"One never knows." He agreed, sitting down next to her. "Come here." He said softly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She pushed him back against the couch and flung one of her legs on the other side of him, straddling him to his spot. They continued their embrace for a few more minutes before she pulled away.

"I've got lesson plans to finish for tomorrow and you have a letter to write." Alex said, pulling off of him.

"Oh no you don't." He said pulling her back into their kiss.

"Sev..." She laughed, trying to pull away. "Sev..." Finally she grabbed him by the face and pulled him back. "Severus! We both have work to do. Later we can work on each other." She said, giving him another kiss.

"Tease." He called after her as she walked towards the door.

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Ooh, I like that one." Her voice called to him from the passageway. Severus went back to his desk and began to write a response to his mother.

He hadn't been aware that she and Albus were still corresponding. But it didn't surprise him since Albus had been the one who helped he and his mother get away from the raging alcoholic that he once called father.


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Flashback!! Woot!

It was Severus' first year at Hogwarts; he was a well-behaved child for the most part. So when Professor McGonagall told him that she was to escort him to Professor Dumbledore's office, he was at a complete loss. He entered the always-cluttered office and saw that Dumbledore was lacking his usually happy demeanor.

"Severus, please sit." Dumbledore said grimly. "I was just informed that your mother has been taken to St. Mungos. It would seem that your father returned to the home intoxicated and attacked your mother..."

"May I go see my mother, sir?" Young Severus asked, holding back tears.

"In a little bit Severus. Now I need to ask you if this has happened before?" The boy was silent for a few moments then nodded.

"Has your father done this to you?"

"Yes sir many times. And then he'll go after my mother if she tries to interfere." Severus said quietly.

"Severus I will try and help you and your mother, however you can not speak of this to anyone. Not even Miss Grant." He added before Severus could ask. "Minerva, would you be kind enough to take young Severus to the port key? I will be along shortly." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Of course headmaster. Come along Snape." She said leading him out of the office. They walked to her classroom where there was a port key hidden in one of the locked closets of her classroom. Suddenly they were outside of St. Mungos.

This was far from Severus' first visit to the enchanted hospital. Many times he had visited either for a healing himself or to visit his mother.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" His mother asked as he entered the room.

"Headmaster said that I could visit you. Are you all right?" He asked meekly. Her arm was in a sling, broken no doubt, there was a large bruise slowly fading around her left eye.

"Yes I'm fine. How has school been love?" She asked, brushing some of the long black hair away from his face.

"It's okay."

"And how is that darling girl of yours?"

"She's fine mum and she isn't MY girl... just yet." He smiled softly at his mother. Dumbledore and Minerva quietly entered the room.

"Hello Albus, Minerva." His mother said, trying to pull herself up slightly, but failing due to the broken ribs.

"Just rest Athena." Albus said softly. "I'm afraid Severus needs to return to school." Sadly, he tried to give his mother a hug with out causing her any discomfort and was then led out by Minerva.

As soon as the door closed Albus turned to face Athena. "I want to try and help you."


	19. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He did help them. Severus' father had disappeared after he attacked his wife. When he tried to attack her again they were ready. Not only was he an abusive man but he was also one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers. So when they caught him he was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Probably dead now. Severus honestly didn't care to find out. Severus called for his owl and attached the letter for his mother to its leg. "Off with you then." He said, shooing the bird.

A few hours later Alex returned to his office and lied down on the couch. "All done. Are you coming with me to Hogsmead tomorrow?" She asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"What do you have to go for?" he asked looking up from the scroll he was correcting.

"I need to find a dress robe for the Yule Ball. Speaking of which d'you have a date?" She grinned at him.

"Well there's this Slytherin girl that I was planning on asking. But I don't think that Narcissia would want to go." Snape said, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at her. He laughed as her eyes flashed with anger.

"You'd probably have Malfoy after you."

"You remember the Death Eater credo. Share your women..."

"I don't need to hear anymore." Alex said stopping him, by pulling him down to a kiss.

"I will, of course, be escorting you my dearest. As long as you'd wish to go with me."

"I suppose that going with you won't be a cursed event. However I am expecting you to dance with me at least once."

"We shall see about that. After all, there will be students there and I'll need to keep up my reputation as greasy bastard."

"Come along Sev. I'll try and convince you to dance with me." She said, getting off the sofa and leading him into their bedroom.

"And how do you plan on doing that my dearest?" He asked, as she pushed him down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him.

"I've got a few thoughts." She smiled a wicked grin, then pushed him down and beginning to undress him...

(when I get that feeling, I need sexual healing... it's good for you, heh heh)


	20. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What the bloody hell are you doing woman?" Severus asked, after waking up to find Alex getting dressed.

"I'm getting dressed. Remember, we're going to Hogsmead?" She smiled at him. "You'd think that you were the one who'd lost their memory."

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he watched her grimace while slowly putting her skirt on.

"Just a little soar is all." She said, letting out a little moan of pain as she finished dressing.

"Are you going to be able to walk around Hogsmead today?" Severus asked, getting out of bed and just magically dressing.

"So that's how you get all those buttons done so fast. I'll be fine, Love." She said, than smiled reassuringly.

"If you say so." He commented, going over and helping her put her shoes on.

"Come on, let's get down to breakfast." They left the room, she going a slightly slower pace then usual.

"If you'd say something next time I'll be easier with you." Snape whispered to her.

"Now why would I want that?" She asked softly.

"Severus, Alex." Dumbledore's voice called from behind them.

"Yes headmaster?" Severus asked, as he walked alongside us.

"I was wondering if you two could chaperon the children at Hogsmead today, since you were already going. Sadly Minerva is not feeling to well."

"Inform me if she requires any potions Headmaster." Severus offered.

"Thank you, I will Severus." He smiled then walked away.

"Well there goes that pleasant day." Alex sighed.


	21. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The students were well behaved for the most part and Alex finally managed to slip away from Severus for a little bit to do some Christmas shopping, while he was getting some potion supplies.

"Hello Professor Grant." Came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned to see Harry standing behind her.

"Hello Harry. Having a nice day?" Alex asked kindly, expecting to see Ron and Hermione around him.

"It's been alright." He said some what upset. Suddenly he began to blush when he noticed the lace dark green nighty in her hand. Her attention was brought to what had caught his gaze.

"Uhm, Christmas shopping." She also blushed. "Why don't you give me a moment to make my purchase and then we can talk." She said quickly.

"Sure." He said, wanting to escape the embarrassment. She went to the clerk and paid for her gift she picked out for her for Severus (Just nod and pretend that you understand what I meant there).

"Is something the matter? Where are Ron and Hermione?" This question seemed to take his mood down a bit lower.

"They had a fight and went off their own ways."

"Well that's not good. What was their fight about?"

"Oh Hermione got upset because she thought that he was flirting with one of the girls from our class."

"So they left you on your own?"

"I thought it better, other wise I'd be used against them. Expected to be on both sides."

"I wouldn't have thought Hermione the type to get jealous." I said walking out the door with him.

"Well she has her moments. She almost killed him when he said that you were attractive." He said, causing a flush to creep to Alex's face.

"Oh... Harry, I've got to get going." I said, noticing Severus come out of the potion's store. "Are you going to be all right?" I asked, ignoring Severus' unhappy gaze.

"I'll be fine, besides, I think Professor Snape is waiting for you." Harry said, noticing how his teacher was glaring at them.

"Yes he is." I said, glancing over at him." Well find me if you want to talk."

"Uhm... thanks... but I don't think that Professor..."

"Oh never mind him, if you need someone to talk to, come and find me." She said kindly.

"Thanks Professor Grant." Harry smiled, heading for Honeydukes. Alex walked towards Severus who was waiting for her.

"What did Potter want?" He asked, putting an arm around her back.

"He just wanted to talk to me."

"Regarding what?"

"It was private. I've sent eh way you go after your students." She commented as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks. "You'd think I'd feed that fire?"

"Love you have another fire that needs to be fed." He whispered. Letting his hand wander down to her hip.

"Yes but not right now love." Alex replied. "There are students around."

"Kill joy." He said as they sat down in the back corner.

"Hmm... I think I like wench better." Just as Severus was about to reply his face grimaced as his body stiffened with pain. He grasped his arm. The Dark Lord was calling.


	22. Chapter 25

LMAO, ThouandI you were right, I didn't even notice that I did that. That's what I get for typing up my story while watching Blow Dry, which by the by is an awesome Alan Rickman movie!

Chapter 25

"Will you be alright getting the students back?" He asked quickly.

"Heavens yes. Now go, I know how he likes punctuality. I love you, please be careful." She said, looking up at him with a concerned gaze.

"I will. I love you too, Wench." He said before rushing out of the bar.

'Well this is oddly familiar.' Alex thought to her self, putting the money down n the table then leaving. As she walked out side into the snowy weather her mind began to wonder back almost 20 years.

Flash back! Don't ya just love it! Forget homework! Heh

It was the first Christmas since Severus and Alex left Hogwarts and joined the Death Eaters. They wanted to spend the holidays alone, but when you serve the Dark Lord there are no breaks for a holiday.

Severus and Alex settled for going to the three broomsticks than going to the small cabin (AKA, Love Shack) his family owned on the outskirts of the village.

They had taken a table in the corner so that they could be somewhat alone. However just as they got their drinks Severus' mark began to burn, summoning him to the Dark Lords aid.

"Probably needs another bloody potion." Sev muttered quickly downing his drink. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. When you're all done apparate to the cabin and I'll be waiting for you." She smiled at him like a true Slytherin woman should.

"Bloody hell Alex, I can't be thinking of things like that while I'm making potions/"

"Get out of here would you! I'd like you to live long enough to give you your Christmas present." She grinned at him.

"I'll be back." He promised, leaving in a rush. Alex watched him leave, than stood to go herself.

"Not going yet are you Alexandra?" Came a cool voice from behind her.

"Yes I am and you'll do well not to bother me." Alex said, not needing to turn around to know who was there. "Why don't you go back to your wife Lucius?"

"Perhaps after a small Christmas kiss?" He asked moving closer to her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alex warned. He continued to move closer until Alex was backed against the wall.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He asked, pushing her roughly against the wall...


	23. Chapter 26

Dude! Rent Blow Dry! Buy it! Steal it! What ever, it is such a funny movie, and Rickman in it... fangirl squee. Heh heh

All right, time for story.

Chapter 26

"I think that you are greatly underestimating me." She said firmly. Speaking of firm...

"Do I?"

"Yes, and of course there's Severus, who would kill you if he knew what you are trying to do right now." Alex said, feeling a small tremor of fear.

"Oh I wouldn't worry to much about him. The distraction I created will keep him occupied for much longer than a mere kiss." He said, moving closer to her. "I'll trust you not to tell him."

"You've brought this upon yourself then." Alex murmured. She all but whispered a short curse that caused Lucius' hands from their attempt to untie her robes.

"What the bloody hell woman!"

"If you try to touch a woman who is not your wife your hands will freeze and you'll loose your ability to... perform shall we say." She grinned wickedly. "And if you try and do this again Snape will know about it and you'll be dead." Alex warned before leaving.

She arrived at the cabin and found that Severus hadn't arrived yet. 'Perfect' she thought, this gave her enough time to get everything ready and to hopefully get the disgusting feeling of Lucius Malfoy off of her.

All right, did you honestly think that a true Slytherin woman would need a man to swoop in and save her? And as for the rendezvous you'll have to wait till next chapter. That's right a flash back that spans across three chapters! I'm So excited!


	24. Chapter 27

Message from "Moony"- Caution! They will be doing it in this chapter! I am going to try and be as discreet as possible, so I don't want any complaints that I didn't say anything ahead of time. That is all; go back to reading my fun little tale here.

Chapter 27

An hour later Severus arrived at the cabin. He entered to find candles lit amongst the room along with a fire burning brightly in the fireplace.

Sev was slightly taken back; they didn't usually take the time for romantic atmosphere. That's when he saw her. She was asleep on the bed, wearing a long black silk nightgown. Her long hair was going into its natural curl as the air in the room dried the damp locks.

She looked almost angelic, if it weren't for the dark mark on her left arm, also the small snake tattoo on her ankle.

He slowly pulled off his outer coat and draped it over the back of the chair before making his way next to her.

"Sev?" She asked as she felt his presence next to her.

"Yes love?"

"Well you took bloody long enough." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

"Sorry about that. The idiot Pettigrew lost the master's potion. So I had to brew another."

"Never mind, you're here now." She smiled, pulling him down on top of her.

"I've got a Christmas present for you." He whispered, rolling off of her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sev, you said we weren't going to exchange presents." She said, looking saddened.

"Alright, then consider it an early birthday present then." He said, pulling a package out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh Sev!" She exclaimed, holding the pendent in her hands. It was a silver snake necklace with gleaming emerald eyes.

"It's been in my family for many years." He smiled as she moved her hair from so he could put it on her. "The true mark of a Slytherin lady." He smiled again before pulling her into a kiss.

"Hmm... now how could I possibly show my gratitude...?" She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Oh I've got an idea or two." He smirked before lying down then pulling her down on top of him.

"And I wonder what the general 'thrust' of those ideas are." She smiled, leaning very close to his lips but not making actual contact.

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you." He said, putting a hand behind her head and bringing her lips to meet his. As they kissed Alex's hands slowly slid down to his pants and felt his bulge through his pants causing him to groan loudly.

They quickly began to undress each other, not caring where the clothing went. Just as they began to get into it Alex stopped. "Severus, does it smell like something is burning?"

He stopped his movements and looked around the room. Suddenly he got off the bed and grabbed his wand. "Ex Aqua" (Note- Being a student of Latin class I don't need to make up ridiculous spells, I can just put it in Latin) he said, pointing his wand at the burning material.

"I'm afraid that your knickers have been burnt beyond repair love." Severus said, showing her the burnt garment that had been thrown into a candle flame.

"That's alright." She shrugged, pulling Severus back into the bed with her. "I don't need them anyways." She grinned straddling him to the bed. "Now where did we leave off?"

That's all I suppose, I've got some more chapters to work on and Mike Myers on Inside the Actor's Studio. LMAO.


	25. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Flash back is over... so sad... Sugar Dip

Alex managed to get all the students back to the school with out to many problems.

Of course she had to defrost Neville after some of the Slytherins cast a solid ice spell on him.

After they were back at the warmth and safety of Hogwarts Alex started to make her way to their chambers when Albus stopped her.

"Good afternoon Headmaster. How is Minerva feeling?" Alex asked sweetly.

"She is feeling better than earlier." Alex knew suddenly that something was wrong. Albus' cheerful demeanour was gone and had been replaced by a solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, preparing her mind for whatever emotional blow it was about to take.

"I'm afraid it's Severus...He has returned from the Death Eaters gathering in a very bad state. I would suggest going to the hospital wing immediately. I'll be up there shortly, there is something I must see to."

Alex nodded slightly before turning and rushing off to the hospital. When she arrived Poppy was waiting there for her.

The Headmaster had told Poppy to expect Alex up there shortly after the students had returned from Hogsmead.

Poppy soon led her to a bed surrounded by screens for privacy.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked, her eyes wondering over the bruised, sleeping form of her lover.

"Crucio curse, many times. He should be back to normal in a few days. He was lucky, a few more curses and he would've been done for." Poppy said, before leaving and closing the screens again.

"Oh Sev." Alex sighed softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We'll be free of him someday Love." She whispered holding his motionless hand. "Someday..."

"Indeed Miss Grant," came a voice from behind her that made her jump.

"What do you know of it Albus?"

"Plenty my dear... plenty."


	26. Chapter 29

Watch out, plot twists ahead, CAUTION!

Chapter 29

"Miss Grant, the time will soon come when young Harry will again be forced to face Voldemort. And when that time comes only one of them can be victorious." Dumbledore glanced over at Severus. "When and only when Harry defeats Him will you be free of this."

"Why did you try to find me? I was in safe hiding why was I needed?" Alex asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Because you and Severus are the ones who will have to train your nephew."

"I don't have a nephew Albus. I don't even have a brother or sister." Alex said extremely confused.

"I thought you would've known that you are James Potter's half sister." Just as these words left Albus' mouth, Severus awoke.

Hmm... a short chapter, perhaps, will the next chapter be so unbelievable that not even I can stand it? UHM, HELL YA!


	27. Chapter 30 WOW!

Chapter 30 (wow! I made it to chapter 30!)

"Albus, that's not possible." Alex said slowly, trying to find the logical way to explain this all.

"I'm afraid it is." Albus sighed. "Years ago your father and James' mother have a brief affair. The product of that affair was James."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"We didn't see the point of telling you when you were children. He was a Gryffindor and you were a Slytherin, the only thing the two of you hade in common was hatred."

Alex silently nodded, to think that this whole time she had a brother and he had tried his hardest to make her life hell.

And now she had a nephew who she would have to prepare to fight against her former master. 'A Greek tragedy if I ever knew one' She thought to herself. She looked down at Severus, who was pretending to sleep although he was listening carefully to Alex and Albus' discussion.

"When Severus is better we will discuss what needs to be done for your nephew."

"I take it that he doesn't know yet about me being his aunt?"

"He does not, I'll leave it to you to tell him, please try to keep it from becoming common knowledge, we'll want to keep certain children from running home and telling their parents." (Note for the dense: Translation: The children of death eaters)

"I'll try."

"Good, I'll let you and Severus to talk." He said leaving just as Alex turned to look at Sev.

"Faker." She whispered to him.

"Gryffindor's sister."

"Gryffindor sister's lover."

"Afraid you've got me there."

"I can't believe no one told me about this. It's just like, oh by the way your old enemy is your half brother."

"Would you calm down please, you're starting to act like one of the whiney unstable brats we teach." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed.

"You're right, sorry. How are you feeling love?" She asked trying not to touch him with any force.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Welcome to my world." She grinned, giving him a kiss. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Honestly you wanton woman, let me rest first!" He said looking at her with a smirk.

"Sev, get your mind out of the gutter! We're going to have to speak with Harry soon. And before we do that I would like to curl up with you in our own bed." She said.

"Suppose that would be nice. Poppy said that I could go after I woke from the sleeping draft she gave me."

"Well let's go and sleep in our own bed." Alex said, pulling his bed sheets back. "I see you were injured so severely that they had to remove your pants?" She grinned at him after noticing the effect that she had on him.

"You act as if you've never seen me naked before." He smirked at her before pulling her down on top of him.

"Sev I thought you were too sore for that sort of "Wanton" thinking?" She smiled before giving him a kiss.

"A little bit of pain is worth it love." He smiled, giving her another kiss. "So lets get my clothing and then you can make me suffer a little bit."

"Oh, so I'm the mistress and you're the slave?"

"Never thought of it like that but okay." He said grabbing his wand off the nightstand and magically dressing himself.

"Shall we go than?" Alex asked, taking his hand.

"Please." He said, now they both walked slightly slower. They eventually made it down to the dungeons. Then they made it as many times until Sev was in too much pain.

Ahh... quite a chapter eh?


	28. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next day was full of excitement, it was the last day of classes and that night was the Yule Ball.

That morning Alex and Severus were brought to Dumbledore's office. Severus was feeling better than the day before. "Welcome, please take a seat." They sat down in the comfy chairs infront of the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming in so early." He said, sitting down with them. "Would you care for some tea?" He asked, conjuring a kettle and cups.

"Yes please." Alex said, still very tired and not completely awake yet.

"Have you made plans for Christmas holiday?" He asked, handing Alex a cup of tea.

"We're going to visit my mother for a few days and then return to the school." Severus said, taking his cup from Albus.

"I was thinking that when you two return you could start helping Harry." Albus said, sipping his tea before continuing. "Alex will teach him dueling techniques and Severus... the boy needs a great deal of help with occulemency. I ask you to try and help him again."

"I will try Headmaster, but if I catch him in my Pensive again I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I think the boy learned his lesson the last time, Severus." Severus had a brief look of pride when Albus said this. "All that is left now is for you to talk to him Alex."

"I'll keep him after class today." Alex said, snapping out of her tired daze.

"Are you alright dear?" Albus asked.

"Fine, just a little tired." Alex said smiling weakly.

"Well, now that all of that is settled we should all head off to breakfast." Albus said, standing from his seat.

They went down to the great hall and took their normal seats at the staff table.

Just as Alex began to eat she spotted Harry, this was the first time she saw him as a nephew and not a student.

"Well, it's not so bad being Auntie to the boy who lived... I guess." Alex thought to herself before continuing to eat.


	29. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Harry I need to see you privately after class." Alex told Harry when he entered the DADA room.

"Yes Professor Grant." He said before sitting down with Ron and Hermione, who had finally made up.

"What's that about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, slightly befuddled (Ha Ha 2 point word).

Class went by rather quickly and without too many distractions. After the class left Harry walked up to Alex's desk and waited.

"You wanted to see me Professor Grant?"

"Yes I did. Please sit down Harry. Look, there's no easy way of saying this but... I'm your aunt."

"You're my... but... how?"

"Well years ago my father had an affair with your father's mother. The result of which being James." Alex said, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"How long have you known this?"

"I found out last night."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. "I know that you didn't like my father or his friends so why would you care about being his sister?"

"Because I am the one who is going to have to train you for your battle against Voldemort."

"What?"

"Actually I'm one of the people. Professor Snape will also be helping prepare you. I'll be teaching you dueling and Professor Snape will be helping you with Occulemency."

"Oh no! Not again. Dumbledore tried to have me learn that from Snape last time. I can't do that again." Harry said, getting irritated.

"Harry occulemency is a very helpful skill to have. And if your going to fight Voldemort, than you'll most definitely need it."

"What do you know about facing Voldemort?"

"A lot actually... I was a Death Eater."


	30. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I was a young girl in love and the boy I loved decided to join the Death Eaters so I told him that I wanted to go with him. Despite my better judgment."

"What happened?" Harry asked, intrigued by his aunt's story.

"He and I both decided that we no longer wanted to be involved when Voldemort had innocent children killed. I went into hiding in the muggle world and Dumbledore wanted to have a spy so he had S..."

"You were in love with Snape?!" He asked obviously somewhere between shocked and disgusted.

"Harry don't be so surprised. You saw us at Hogsmead together."

"Well I had just thought that since you were both in Slytherin together that you hung around together."

"It's more than just being Slytherin Harry." Alex said softly.

"Okay, this is one thing I don't need to have more information about." Harry said.

"Right. I trust that you'll believe me now about knowing a thing or two about going up against Voldemort."

"He doubted that fact Alex?" Severus asked, entering the room and sitting down in the open seat next to Harry.

"Well no one is really supposed to know about my past Sev." She said, slightly amused by Harry's confused expression. "Harry its very important that nobody knows what we speak of here. So no calling me aunt infront of others besides Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Alright?"

Harry nodded, he was truly dumfounded by everything he'd just learned. "I need to go... uhm I have to finish some homework before the feast. See you later Pro--- Aunt Alex." Harry said with an awkward smiled before rushing from the room.

"Come on love, we got to get ready for the feast and the ball." Alex said, grabbing her wand and opening a magical wall behind her that led to their chambers.

"I rather like you calling me professor." He grinned, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Me too. Now hurry up Professor Snape."

ARE WE ALL READY FOR A PARTY!!


	31. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 (Where is everybody?)

The Great Hall was decorated with its nauseating Christmas ornaments. The ceiling was cloudy and drizzling snowflakes.

People were arriving slowly, however Professor Snape and Professor Grant had yet to arrive.

"Alex what the bloody hell are you doing in there?" Severus asked; he was waiting outside of her scarcely used bedroom.

"Would you just give me a moment?" Alex shouted back to him. She checked her image one last time in the mirror, which reassured her of how lovely she looked.

The door opened slowly as she stepped out into the small hallway where Severus waited in his nicest black dress robes.

"It's about ti..." He stopped as his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a gown of dark green silk. Her corset was the same shade of green and hugged her tightly.

"What? What is it do I have a lace loose or something?" She asked, running her hands over the ties of the corset.

"No you look absolutely gorgeous." He said with a look of pride mixed with lust.

"Well you were the one in such a rush, lets get then!" She said putting her silver wrap around her shoulders.

"Yes I suppose so." He said, breaking his gaze.

"So, do we have to patrol students after the dance is over or do we get to return to our chambers?"

"And miss deducting points off of hormone driven teenagers?" He asked slightly mocking.

"True that does give me quite a rush. When they get all flustered and nervous." She laughed wickedly.

"You are a true Slytherin through and through." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before the entered the Great Hall.

"So I guess we have to act like adults now?" She said as they walked towards the staff.

"I think we might, love." He said giving her a small smile.

"Ah, Severus! Alexandra! We were beginning to wonder if you were going to be joining us or not." Albus said cheerfully. "Would you care to dance with an old fool Alexandra?"

"Well you find one and until then I'll dance with you Albus." Alex smiled accepting the offered hand and letting him take her to the dance floor where masses of nervous teens were dancing with each other, careful of where their hands were.

"You dance quite well Alexandra."

"As do you..."

"May I cut in?" Came a voice from behind.

Reviews? Anyone?


	32. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 (Heh heh, what's up everyone!)

"By all means." Albus smiled, letting go of Alex.

"I thought you weren't going to dance Sev?" Alex smiled, letting him pull her close.

"Well I figured better off you dancing with me..." He gave her a small smile.

"I'm confused Severus. Are you smiling at me or at the fact that so many students have a horrified look from seeing you dancing?"

"A bit of both Miss Grant."

The ball was enjoyable enough, many of the male students, much to Severus' dislike, asked to dance with Alex. Most of the Slytherin boys and many Gryffindors, Harry included, danced with her.

Soon enough though the dance ended and the teachers began to patrol the grounds for frisky boys and easy girls (LMAO, just for you Mer!).

"Bit hypocritical of us to punish these kids for something we had done ourselves." Alex said, after sending a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw back to their common room.

"Yes, but we're teachers now. We have to." Snape said, slipping his arm around her waist. Suddenly they heard a rustling from behind some bushes.

"Let me." Alex said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the shrubbery. "Revelo."

The plants began to shake and then jumped back to reveal Ron and Hermione in an embrace. "Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger. Five points from each of you; now get back to your common room." Alex said to the wide-eyed, dishelved teenagers who quickly ran back to the castle.

"Professor Grant." Snape smiled, moving closer to her. "Hmm... ten points from Gryffindor..."

"Heavens Sev, if I knew I'd get this kind of reaction I would've taken 20 points."

"Shall we leave the rest of these brats to the other teachers?"

"I thought that we were supposed to be responsible adults?" She grinned, taking his hand and walking back to the castle. "Do you remember our Yule Ball?" She asked as they made there way back.

"Oh, very well." He smirked.

(AN-Normally I would have a flash back here, however it'll be the next chapter so hold tight)

After they had gone another bush that was near where Alex and Severus had been standing began to shake.

"That was close!" Ginny exclaimed, peering up.

"I know!" Harry exclaimed standing up next to her. Both shrugged and went back behind the bush to... finish up.


	33. Yule Ball Flash Back As Promised

Yule Ball Flash Back (This is part of chapter 35 and would've been posted with it if I had had it finished)

Severus stood waiting in the empty Slytherin Common Room. He was pacing, starting to worry that Alex wasn't going to be coming. After all he was... himself... and he thought of himself as rather lacking in appearance.

Were as Alex was a young beauty with long dark silky hair and flawless pale skin, she looked what a true Slytherin should. Snape was so busy thinking about her pale, porcelain skin when he felt two arms snake their way around him.

"What are you thinking about Sev?" Alex asked cheerfully as he turned around to look at her.

"Oh I was just thinking about you." He said, looking down at her with a smile.

"Were you now?" She grinned, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes I was. I always am; it's starting to become apparent in my school work." He said.

"Ah, I'm clever enough to keep up my work and think about you for most of the time."

"When you are quite finished with your chatter shall we head off to the dance?"

"All finished, but uhm... how do I look?" She asked slightly nervous, running a hand over the front of her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"You look... smashing..." He said, taking in the fullness of her appearance. She was wearing dark green velvet dress robes. Her long dark hair was in its normal curly state and made her look even more beautiful than normal.

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear, lets be off then." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the portrait that hid the way out of the common room.

The Great Hall was packed full of students, most of them in a nervous state of being mixed with the opposite sex. Severus and Alex made there way towards some of the other Slytherins that they knew. Including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. All of who were eager to have a dance with Alex.

"Would you care for a dance Alexandra?" came a voice from behind Alex and Snape.

"Oh, what the bloody hell do you want Black?" Alex asked, turning to face Sirius Black dressed in dark red robes and smiling at her.

"I thought I made that clear. All I ask is for a dance."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Alex said curtly.

"Now come along Alexandra, we were both raised in pureblood house holds, you know as well as I do that it is very impolite to turn down a harmless request."

"Is it not also impolite to try and kill someone for no apparent reason?" Alex asked firmly as her house members watched, obviously very pleased with how she was handling herself.

"It wasn't with out reason, if he just watched where he put his large greasy nose than there wouldn't have been any attempts on his life." Black said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now who's being impolite?" She said, moving closer and closer towards him. Slowly she moved her head towards him as though to give him a kiss. "Sod off you bloody git." Alex whispered, before grabbing Severus' hand and heading towards the exit.

They left Sirius Black standing there with a shocked look on his face and a group of laughing Slytherins. "Very nicely done." Severus said as they made their way back to the dungeons.

"Thanks love." She smiled as he put an arm around her waist. "So where are we going?"

"Well... it should be around here somewhere..." Snape said, looking around the empty hallway. Suddenly there was a door in between two portraits on the wall.

"Where...?"

"The Room of Requirement." Snape smiled at her then opened the door. "Shall we?" Alex smiled briefly and looked past him into the room. All she could see was a bed and a fireplace.

"I think we shall." She gave him a coy smile and then entered the room.

Safe to say that they had a very good night... Well that's all for this chapter, R&R please. Heh, which y'all are very good at. Sorry for taking longer with this, I've just been so busy with play rehearsals, but I'll try and keep up better.

Mistress Sara


	34. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day was the beginning of Christmas holiday. Which meant that most of the students were leaving. All who remained were a few teachers, Ron, Hermione, Harry, two Hufflepuff girls, three Ravenclaw, and two Slytherin.

When Alex and Severus arrived at the Great Hall the next morning they found that the large house tables had been moved and there was just one table large enough for those who remained.

"Good morning Alexandra, Severus." Albus said as they sat at the table.

"Good morning Albus." Alex smiled, taking a seat between Minerva and Severus.

"So did everyone enjoy the ball last night?" Albus asked cheerfully, putting some jam on his toast. There were a few sleepy murmurs of 'yes' and 'it was alright.'

The rest of the meal was rather quiet until Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood to leave. "Oh Harry I need to see you in my office. As well as you two." Albus said to Severus and Alex. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a strange glance before leaving the room.

Albus stood and led Harry out of the room, followed by Alex and Severus. They walked quietly to Dumbledore's office where they took seats, except for Severus who leaned against the wall closest to Alex.

"Now I suspect you all know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked, all three shook their heads yes. "Very good. I just wanted to see that you are starting soon. And that Harry understands why he is to be learning this."

"I understand Headmaster." Harry said.

"Very good. Now I'll let you be off, I'm sure you'll need to discuss when to meet for lessons." Albus smiled.

"May I speak with you privately Headmaster?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course you may." Albus smiled kindly at the boy.

"Come to my office when you're finished Harry." Alex said, before leaving with Severus. Harry waited for the click of the door before he began to speak.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"About my... Aunt Alex."

"Continue."

"I was just wondering if, that is if it's alright with her, maybe I could stay with her during summer holidays?"

Dumbledore was silent with thought for a few moments. "I suppose that would be alright, if Alexandra is okay with it. Although I feel I must warn you Harry that Alexandra might be spending summer holiday with Severus. I now that the two of you don't necessarily get along."

"Professor I think that even that is manageable compared to living with the Dursleys."

"Very well, you have my support in the matter." Albus smiled at the boy brightly before sending him on his way.

Harry slowly made his way to his aunt's office. Sad to think that he'd rather spend summer holidays with a near perfect stranger and his most hated professor rather than with the only family he has had the displeasure of knowing for 16 years now.

To some this may seem sad and rather disturbing. But to Harry, it was his first chance out since his third year of school when Sirius asked him to come and live with him.

Finally a way out of life with the Dursleys... If she says yes that is...


	35. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Harry finally reached her room to find the door opened and voices coming from inside the room.

"Well when does your mother expect us?" Alex asked, she was sitting on the corner of her desk while Snape paced.

"By 6 o'clock."

"Well that will be fine. We can get Harry started with lessons..."

"This is not how I had wanted to spend our first holiday together in 20 years." He said, a note of disappointment in his voice. "Between my mother and teaching Potter we'll hardly have a moment alone together."

"I will see to it that we will. Now stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor." She laughed, putting a hand on each shoulder so that he would stop.

Harry found this as good of time as any to enter the room.

"Ah, there you are Harry." Alex said brightly. "Get everything worked out with Albus then?"

"Yes..."

"Good. So when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well we can start this afternoon if you'd like. However Severus and I are leaving for a few days tomorrow evening so if you'd rather wait until we get back to start."

"This afternoon is fine as long as it's not inconveniencing to you."

Alex cut off Snape before he could reply to Harry's comment. "No trouble at all Harry. Just be here after lunch and we'll get started."

"Alright... see you then." Harry said, quickly rushing out of the room. He resolved to ask her later about spending the summer holiday with her, when Snape wasn't there.

"My love, please try and be nice to Harry. He is different than James." Alex asked him.

"I'm not making you any promises, however for you... I suppose I could try." He said with mocking sadness.

"That's all I ask." Alex smiled cheerfully. "You know we have some time before lunch..."

"Do we Miss Grant?" Severus asked slowly moving closer towards Alex. "And what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, we could pack for our trip..."

"Finished that."

"We could go for a walk..."

"Too cold."

"Well there's always one thing we could do that involves great skill and will take some time to complete."

"Perhaps we should discuss this more in our chambers..."

"No, right here is fine. Just take off your robe and we'll start." She said, pulling off her own robes and grabbing her wand. "Close the door would you please, love?"

Severus went to close the door, while Alex cleared her desk, adding just one item...


	36. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"This is not what I had in mind Alex." Severus said, slightly upset.

"What? I said something that took great skill and some time, did you misunderstand me?"

"You know that I did not realize you were talking of a game of chess."

"Do stop your moaning and take your turn."

"Wench." He said moving a rook to take one of her knights.

"Bastard." She grinned, moving a bishop to take the offending rook.

"Check." He smirked, waiting for her next move.

"Still as good as ever I see…" She quipped, looking carefully over the board. "Ah! Check-mate."

"And I see you're still better." He admitted, leaning back in his chair.

"Well chess was always my strong suit. You were gifted else where my love." She grinned at him as she crossed her legs, resting them on her desk.

"True." He said, walking over to her stealthily.

"Sev we have to go to lunch in a few minutes."

"I know that." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't start something that you won't be able to finish. After all there are so many buttons and so little time." She grinned, running her hand over the long line of buttons going down his chest and lover.

"Listen to your own advice." He warned, removing her hand.

"Very well then." She shrugged, folding her hands and resting them in her lap.

"Later." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I suppose we should head off to lunch." She said, standing.

"If we must." Snape sighed before following her out of the room.

Sorry it's taken me a while to update I've just had my play for the weekend and was really busy and I've club meetings for school and all that happy crap. Thank God that Thanksgiving break is coming up soon. I need a rest.


	37. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lunch was eaten in silence; no one really had anything to talk about after spending the morning doing nothing. As soon as the meal was finished Severus left for the dungeons while Alex and Harry headed back to her classroom.

"So, have you done much in the way of dueling?" Alex asked, taking off her outer robe, revealing her muggle jeans and sweater.

"I was in the dueling club 2nd year. And sometimes with those damned Sly…" He stopped himself when he noticed her look of defensiveness. "Sorry. It's just that Malfoy and his gang…"

"Oh I know about Malfoys." She said softly, avoiding Harry's glance. She suddenly remembered all the times that Lucius had made advances towards her.

"You aren't friends with them are you?"

"No, far from actually."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something Aunt Alex." Harry said, sitting down infront of her desk.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's just that summer holidays I have to go back to my mum's sister's house and I was just… that is… if you don't mind perhaps I could stay with you durning summer break?"

"I'd have to think about it Harry. I would love to have you stay with me, however I spend the summer break with Severus. So it is only that I ask him what he thinks on the matter."

"Alright."

"Wouldn't you miss your family?"

"We have a mutual hate for each other. They don't like having me around and I don't like living with them any better." Harry explained.

"We should get started." Alex said decisively, pulling out her wand. She quickly found out that Harry was quite good at dueling, even when taken by surprise.

"I think that'll be fine for today. Now we won't be back until Monday afternoon so you'll have a few days before the hard work really begins." Alex smiled, putting her robe back on.

"Alright. Enjoy your holiday." Harry said, collecting his things and heading towards the door.

"Thanks, you too." Alex smiled, closing the door behind him and then ran towards the hidden door to Severus and her chambers.

Just as she pulled out her wand to open the door it began to shake and open…

Hmm…


	38. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Lessons all finished?" Severus asked.

"You scared me! Yes, all finished." Alex smiled.

"Good." He said with a faint smirk. "I've got a surprise for you." He said with a mild tone before taking her by the hand and leading her back through the passageway.

"A surprise? Really? What is it?" Alex grinned.

"If I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. Were you honestly the top student in our class?"

"Well I could still act surprised."

"Or you could be truly surprised."

"Truly, Madly, Deeply?"

"What?"

"It's a muggle movie. I have been missing the muggle world a little." She confessed. "Going to the pictures and my CD player."

"CD player?"

"Yes it's like a high tech record player." They entered the room to find it exactly how they left it. Severus went over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and picked up a chess pond.

"What is that for Sev?"

"You'll see, just hold it." He replied, placing the black marble figure in her hand. Suddenly they began spinning at a very fast speed. Alex felt as though she would be sick when…

THUD

She crashed to the cold, solid floor with Severus landing on top of her. "Was a port key really necessary? We are both capable of apparation."

"We would have had to go off the Hogwarts grounds to apparate. Seemed easier this way." He shrugged, helping her up.

"Where are we?"

"Muggle world." He said briefly before (Random inside joke: her bridal bower becomes her burial byre of bitter bereavement) opening a door. She quickly walked through the door and realized that they were in her favorite wizard friendly Italian restaurant.

"Miss Grant, such an honor to see you here again." Said a short, rather chubby Italian man walking as quickly as he could towards them.

"Mario, it's good to see you too.' Alex grinned.

"Your table is all ready Professor Snape. If you two would come this way." Mario smiled, leading them to the back corner booth that was secluded from the rest of the room. "Enjoy your meal." He smiled handing them both menus.

"How did you… I mean…"

"This is where you were first seen after all those years. I merely assumed."

"Nice ass… uming then my love." Alex grinned at him. Little did they know that at that moment they were being watched.

Interesting, no?


	39. Chapter 41

Merry Christmas Eve… Eve… heh heh two more nights!

Chapter 41

"So, what do you think we'll do over Summer break?" Alex asked, handing him a piece of bread.

"I've had a few thoughts on the matter."

"Well how would you feel about another person with us this summer?"

His face suddenly paled. "Wh… are you… I mean." Alex couldn't understand him at first, then her expression filled with realization.

"Oh, no no, not like that Sev." She noticed how he suddenly relaxed. "I was just wondering if you'd mind if Harry spent summer break with me. Now before you get all snarky about this, please remember he is my nephew and his other Aunt and her family must be pretty bad if he wants to spend his break with an almost stranger and Hogwarts most hated professor."

"And you want to take him for the summer?"

"Well… he's the only family I've got left that hasn't excommunicated me." Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh bloody hell, don't start in with the guilt. I f you want to take care of the boy that's fine but don't expect me to be civil with the boy if he gets in my way.

"Well of course, I wouldn't expect that from you." Alex grinned.

"Joke all you like but make sure that he knows the rules if he is to live in my home."

"Are we living together now?"

"You have some where else to stay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No where else I'd rather be." She smiled, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Good to know." He said, a smirk slowly creeping on to his face.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal then grabbed the chess pond and were transported back to their chambers. Where they enjoyed the rest of the evening there.


	40. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next morning Severus and Alex were both up early, they had to leave for Severus' mother's house by ten.

"Are we apparating or flying?"

"Flying. Remember to shrink your case." He said, closing his own case.

"Like I could forget." Alex said briefly.

"Excuse me?" He asked turning towards her.

"Nothing love, do you have a broom?"

"Of course I do." He said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Do you? Or is it going to be two on a broom?" He said, smirking at the thought of them on a broom (strange thought no?) together.

"Hate to disappoint you love but I have my own." She grinned at him.

"Very well." He said shortly, going back to pulling his own broom (dirty!) out of the closet. She shrank both of there cases and put her own in her robe pocket while handing Severus his own.

"You know… the weather is somewhat bad and it is rather cold out… perhaps we should go on the same broom. You know, to be careful."

"Well if you think that would be best." He smiled, pulling her to a kiss.

"Probably would be the clever thing to do." She grinned, giving him another kiss.

"Clever girl."

"We have to leave soon, not enough time." Alex said remorsefully.

"You lead me on so, wench."

"Don't try claiming innocence. You were playing too." She said, pulling away slightly. "Bastard."

"Well, lets get going." Snape sighed, picking his broom up and leading her towards the door.

"Do we have everything?"

"Yes, lets be off."


	41. Chapter 43

Actually Christmas Eve! YAY!

Chapter 43

"What time is it?" Athena asked, peering out the window again.

"Calm yourself Athena. They'll be here soon enough." Said Medea, her sister; who was sitting calmly sitting.

"They were suppose to be here nearly two hours ago."

"They probably just ran into some bad weather, now stop worrying so."

Alex woke to find every inch of her body in pain. She was lying on the ground; the snow was slowly seeping through her robes and making her shiver.

Nothing was making sense at the moment. Last thing she could remember was flying with Severus and then… something started to pull against them… Now she was lying in the snow.

Slowly she gathered the strength to stand. Looking around she saw Sev's broom starting to get covered by snow, but no Severus. That's when she noticed them… footprints and what looked like something large being pulled through the snow.

Alex picked up the broom and started to follow the prints. As she walked through the cold she noticed how dark the forest was, the wind was beginning to blow fiercely.

Suddenly Alex heard an all to familiar voice. "Where are you going dear girl?" She fell down just as the voice finished speaking.

"You know you can't escape me. Besides, you wouldn't leave behind your precious Severus, now would you?"

"You bastard!" Alex suddenly screamed. "Why don't you show yourself?! After all, it's been so long!" She continued to scream. "Couldn't just let us be could you! Life was becoming too simple for them, was that it? Needed some children killed or a woman to take advantage of!"

"Calm yourself woman, you'll do yourself a mischief." The voice said, laughter and amusement present in his voice.

"Why don't you show yourself? Faceless bastard! So powerful, yet brought down by a mere infant! Where are you?"

"Right here." He said appearing behind her, before she could turn around to face him she was hit by the crucius curse. The pain knocked her to the ground, her body twitched with pain. "That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut!" He grinned evilly.

Suddenly the group of Death Eaters parted and Severus was thrown out next to Alex. "Not the brightest girl is she?" Voldemort laughed. "Now… what to do with the two of you? Perhaps Malfoy will have some ideas on teaching your woman to… keep quiet." He laughed again, grinning down at Severus who was trying to rouse Alex.

_Should have apparated_, Severus thought to himself.

Well that's all for this, thanks for the review ThouandI! Happy Holidays to you and to everyone!


	42. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I'm going to owl Albus. It isn't like Severus or Alexandra to be late." Athena said, pulling out a bit of parchment and a quill.

"Suppose you're right." Medea said. "They probably just got blown off course or something. I doubt that they are in a life or death situation."

Severus and Alex had been moved to Voldemort's large tent, where they sat side by side magically bound together.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Been better."

"Crucius?"

"What else?"

"True… how'd they find us?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps I could answer that." Came a cold voice from the entrance of the tent.

"You!" Alex gasped angrily.

"The pleasure seems to be mine yet again Miss Grant." Lucius Malfoy smiled, walking towards her.

"How did _you _find out?" Severus asked.

"You know I have spies all over. You knew I'd find out eventually. It's a very good day for me. Not only have I been proven right about you being a traitor. But I will be given Alexandra before she is killed. It will be very long, very painful. And I'm sure the death will be very similar." He smirked, while moving closer to Alex. "You haven't an idea how many times I have thought of you instead of my wife." He ran a hand across her cheek, and then pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"You'll regret this Malfoy." Snape said calmly.

"I highly doubt that Severus. _If _Dumbledore survives, he'll need to find new teachers and a new spy."

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts the few people there had gathered for the Christmas feast. Dumbledore was in the midst of conversation when a grayish owl landed infront of him.

"I wonder who would be owling at such a time." Dumbledore thought aloud, reached to retrieve the letter left.

Everyone at the table watched as Dumbledore opened the letter and read silently. "Harry, Minerva I need to see you both privately." He stated, standing before receiving a response from either.

Harry and Minerva followed silently to Dumbledore's office. "What is going on Albus?" Minerva asked quickly after the office door was closed.

"A letter from Athena Snape." Albus said, handing it to Minerva.

"Severus and Alexandra never showed up?"

"You don't think…?"

"Yes I do. And if I am right we shall need to act quickly."

"Excuse me Professors, but what is going on that involves me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, your Aunt and Professor Snape were suppose to arrive at his mother's house nearly four hours ago. They never showed and it is my concern that Lord Voldemort might have a hand in all of this." Dumbledore said grimly.

"What can I do?"

"Well…" Before Albus could finish the statement another owl flew into the room. The owl was blood red with just a small letter attached.

**FIND THE BROOM IN THE WOODS. FOLLOW THE PRINTS IN THE SNOW. IF YOU ARE QUICK YOU CAN SAVE 1 TRAITOR PERHAPS…**

"We can not go into this blindly Minerva." Albus said. "Contact the Order, inform them of what is happening. Tell them that they are to report here immediately but are not to draw attention to themselves. Harry And I will start out."

"As you wish Albus." Minerva agreed silently, than turned to leave.

"It will be alright Minerva." He reassured as she left the room. She gave a sad nod, than closed the door behind her.

"We must be off now Harry." Dumbledore said quickly. Harry gave a slightly confused nod and then followed him out of the room.

CLIFF HANGER OR WHAT? Hey ThouandI if you have any helpful suggestions I'd be most appreciative, because I need some help with the fighting parts of a story. Thanks


	43. Chapter 45

Thank you! So much ThouandI! This chapter is a total dedication to you!

Chapter 45

"Professor, are you sure this a good idea? It might be a trap." Harry said as they walked through the snow.

"I'm actually counting on that Harry." Dumbledore smiled briefly then continued his path. It was as though he already knew where he was going.

It felt like they had been walking an eternity when Dumbledore suddenly stopped. "This should be far enough." He said before pulling out two small viles of potion and handing one to Harry.

"What is this for?" Harry asked, observing the deep purple liquid.

"It's a potion. I had Professor Snape brew some at the beginning of the year. I had a feeling that something might happen when we found your Aunt."

"Why did they leave? The Death Eaters, why did my Aunt and Professor Snape leave? I mean Aunt Alex said that they were expected to kill children, but wouldn't they have known that from the start?"

"Drink your potion, everything will be explained in time." Dumbledore said, drinking his own potion. Harry silently drank his potion before they began to walk again.

Alex and Severus continued to remain in the tent, bound to their chairs. Alex began to feel fear course through her when Severus began to speak.

"You're aware of what you must do?" He asked softly.

"I am… I love you, just remember that please."

"If you remember that I love you."

"Always."

"You will then?"

"Yes…" Alex began to say when Lucius re-entered the tent. He looked over her with hungry eyes. "Hello Lucius." Alex said with a sweetness, recognizably fake only to Severus.

"Ah, a change of heart Alexandra?"

"Well, perhaps I have." She smiled. "These ropes are quite tight. If you helped me with them… I'd be eternally grateful." She said, being all damsel in distress, why men would want someone like that was beyond all female kind. He just smirked, then pulled out his wand to release her.

"Thank you ever so much." Alex smiled, moving closer to him.

"It really was no trouble Alexandra."

"Oh please, call me Alex." She said leaning closer to him. Severus turned his head so not having to witness the disgusting scene infront of him.

"What about him?" Lucius asked pointing to Severus.

"Oh, never mind him." Alex said quickly, bringing his attention back to her. She suddenly pulled him into a kiss, her hand began to slide down the front of his robes.

"Alex?" He asked confused pulling back from her.

"Stupify!" She commanded. He fell to the floor.

"Very nice Miss Grant. You nearly even fooled me for a moment."

"Really?" She smiled briefly before using Malfoy's own wand to bind his arms and legs together and gag him.

Before they could do anymore there were angry shouts coming from outside the tent. Shortly followed by the orders of curses.

Reviews?


	44. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I suppose that you came looking for your spy and his whore." Voldemort's voice rang through out the area.

"We came for Severus and Alexandra." Replied Albus.

"Do not fear Professor, they have not been harmed… too severely. However at the moment which we are speaking my ever faithful Lucius is having his way with Alexandra." This thought made Harry's stomach lurch, the thought of his aunt and Snape wasn't bad enough, now his aunt being used by Lucius Malfoy. "Perhaps you would care to see them?" Voldemort asked. "Malfoy! Bring out the prisoners!" Nothing. "Now Malfoy!"

"So sorry, Malfoy is a little tied up at the moment." Alex said entering the circle where Albus, Harry, and Voldemort stood. Severus closely followed her.

"Well, well. You never were one for sharing were you Severus? No one was to touch your beloved Alex." Voldemort said, reaching one cold hand and running it across her cheek, causing her to quickly move her head away. "And that protectiveness grew when she was with child. Little Marcus… I did you a favor and you repay me by running off to Dumbledore?"

"How did you do us a favor!" Alex suddenly broke out. "You took our son in the middle of the night and killed him! You murdered an innocent boy!"

"You knew of the prophecy. I had no choice!"

"Only thing I am thankful for is that you killed the wrong boy that night. And the true child lived. Lived so that you would meet your down fall."

Voldemort was not pleased, not at all. People would have to suffer for this. He slowly drew his wand, however four wands were already on him and the area was surrounded by members of the Order.

That night Lord Voldemort fell for the last time.

Alright, that is all for now, there is another chapter or two yet. Reviews please.


	45. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The news of the final demise of Voldemort spread through out the Wizarding world. Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban by the masses. It was done.

Alex, Severus, Harry, and Albus sat in his office. Harry was told of his half cousin.

Flashback Hmm… it's been a while old friend

Severus was there that night until Marcus was put to sleep. He had potions to brew in the labrotary in the basement. Alex stood there trying to get the small boy to bed.

The boy had traits of his father, dark black hair and dark eyes. He was an adorable baby, but much like both parents he was quite stubborn.

"Come on love, please go to sleep before Mummy has a break down." Alex pleaded with the child.

"Let me try Alex." Severus said, holding his arms out to receive the child. Within moments Severus had rocked the child to sleep and was leaving the room with a very shocked Alex behind him.

"When did you learn to do that?" Alex asked, leaning against Severus.

"I have no idea love." He said with a smirk. "You look exhausted." He said, looking her up and down. Her hair was falling out of a messy ponytail and there were dark rings under her eyes.

"I am exhausted and quite hungry." She said stifling a yawn.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll go draw you a bath."

"What a very good idea." Alex smiled then walked off towards the kitchen. When she had returned to their room, she found Severus leaving the bathroom.

"There is a very hot bath waiting for you." He smiled leading her into the bathroom. "Do you need anything?"

"Company of a man over 6 months would be nice." She smiled up at him.

"Could be arranged." He smiled, closing the door behind them.

Alex had gone to bed while Severus went to his lab to work. This was the first real night of sleep Alex had gotten in a while.

However her sleep was interrupted by terrible nightmares. She thought that the screaming was just from her mind when she realized that it was her son crying that she heard.

Alex quickly got out of the bed and rushed down the hall towards her baby's room. Suddenly a cold breeze washed over her, causing her to run to the nursery.

The door was opened a jar, Alex threw it open the rest of the way. Marcus was gone. His crib was empty and the window was left open. Alex looked desperately around the room; her baby was nowhere in sight.

"Severus!" Alex screamed. "Severus!" Severus was going towards their bedroom when he heard her screams from the nursery. "SEVERUS!"

"What is it Alex?" He asked walking into the nursery. "Where's Marcus?"

"I don't know. He was crying and I was coming to check on him and when I got in here he was gone and the window was open." Alex said in one breathe, tears were beginning to stream down her face. "Severus." She managed to whisper weakly before collapsing into his arms. That's when Severus noticed the LV scorched into the wall.

Lord Voldemort had their son. Severus lifted Alex and carried her out of the room. He had just gotten Alex settled when an owl flew through a near by window.

'Your child has been returned.'

Severus dropped the letter and ran back to his son's nursery. Marcus was lying motionlessly in his crib.

End Flashback


	46. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 (this is it)

The next day classes were cancelled in celebration of the dark lord falling. Harry decided to visit his aunt during the afternoon.

"Hello Harry." Alex smiled at the sight of her nephew.

"Hi." Harry said slowly, walking into the classroom.

"Something I can do for you?"

"I was just wondering… since it's almost summer holiday and I would have to let my other family know… if I wasn't coming back for the summer."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Alex smiled softly. "I spoke with Severus and he agreed to you staying with us during break. However I would like to remind you that you'd have to watch your behavior and where you go in the house. We both know that Severus is not the most agreeable man."

"So I can stay with you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes you can." Alex smiled; Harry gave her a quick hug then turned to leave.

"I have to write to the Dursleys. Tell them I won't be back."

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"They'll have a party when they find out."

"Oh Harry, I highly doubt that."

"I don't." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Go write your letter Harry." Alex smiled. Harry left and Severus entered the room. "Let me see!" She demanded happily. He just smirked at her and extended his arm. Quickly she undid the cuff buttons and rolled up the sleeve, his forearm was bare.

"Are you quite satisfied?" Severus asked.

"Very." She replied giving him a quick kiss.

"You know Alex, there is something we have yet to discuss." Sev said, leading her to a chair.

"Is there? I find that hard to believe. I mean we live together, we had a child together, and we love each other. What could possibly be left?" Alex said with a knowing grin.

"This perhaps." He smirked, putting a small box infront of her. Alex opened it to reveal a silver ring with a dark green stone.

"Well… this is the best offer I've received so far…" She smiled brightly at him.

"Stop lacking about and give me an answer."

"You know that it's yes." She grinned putting the ring on then giving him a kiss.

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"I love you." Snape said with what could only be described as a genuine grin.

"Good to know. Because I love you too." Alex smiled, then kissed him again. Alexandra continued to smile through the day; it was going to be a good summer. She was engaged to Severus at last and her nephew would be with her over the holiday.

An interesting summer is to ensure…

Fin

Stay tune for the sequel… lets call it… Summer Fun? It's a working title.

OMG! I can't believe I finished it! It's really done! Hyperventilation excitement here. My story started in August, that means that this took me six months, about, to write. Just think if I didn't get off work early that day or finished my summer reading early this story wouldn't have been written. It's amazing and I'm dedicating it to my kick ass Marauders and to ThouandI, who was my only reviewer for a while there.

-Mistress Sara (Moony)


End file.
